The field of the invention is dentistry, and the invention relates more particularly to dental tools useful in preparing and fitting a tooth restoration. Dental thickness gauges of vary thicknesses are known such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,181. While such thickness gauges are very useful for determining whether or not the proper space has been provided below or above a tooth being restored, they fail to give any indication of where any high spots are located when sufficient clearance is not available.
Thin articulating paper is also known which is useful in determining high spots after a crown or filling has already been placed. At this point the dentist asks the patient to bite down on the articulating paper and the high spots are transferred by the rubbing of such high spots together against the articulating paper.